


Help

by Jackersize



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Depression, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackersize/pseuds/Jackersize
Summary: Law is a depressed, dead inside, over-worked med student just trying to make it through each day.  He wants nothing more just to be left alone, with no distractions, so he can attain his goal. One fateful evening, after Law is finishing up at his part time job at the city's top strip club, Law encounters an irritating, immature, annoying, noisy, ball of life - Luffy.  This is where their story begins.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Help

"Please review all of the assigned readings from chapters eight to eleven for the mini quiz on Monday. This is a small review of what will be on the midterm. It shouldn't be a problem if you studied a few hours everyday during the semester."

If Law re-read each chapter, made study notes, flash cards and then made self assessment tests each day until Monday, he would be able to study approximately ten hours on Saturday and fourteen on Sunday. Totalling twenty-four hours of study time during the duration of the weekend. In addition, he was a being a bit lenient with himself and put aside three hours of free time per day (for mundane things such as eating, working out, driving to and from the university and work); he would have six hours for sleep, four hours put aside for his shift for his part time job on Saturday and one hour for this game he recently got into. It all fit perfectly and hopefully this weekend would move by quickly. At least he hoped it would since he studied everyday. 

Overall, he was not looking forward to this coming weekend and it was only Friday afternoon. Most students would be excited the weekend. They would be having parties, going on dates, socialising and doing other shit that Law never did. Whatever, this was med school anyway. He had no time for nonessential things. 

Law finished typing up his schedule for the weekend on his laptop as the prof turned off the screen projector, signalling that class was now over. Law slid his laptop in his bag. Now, he had to go home and eat, study for awhile, and then head to work. 

He filed out of the lecture hall as the prof bid the students a good weekend which was in fact complete bullshit since everyone had to cram for that stupid quiz. He ignored his fellow students in the hallway, probably warding them off due to the permanent solemn expression on his face. He made his way out of the building and to the parking lot where his car was parked. 

"Fuck," Law sighed as he noticed a small white paper tucked under his windshield wiper, blowing slightly from the spring breeze. A god damn parking ticket. He yanked the ticket out of its hold on the windshield. It was $50.00 for since he had parked past the allotted time indicated on the meter. He glanced at the meter. It was blinking "expired" rapidly on the lcd display screen as if to mock him. More money being wasted. Shit, he thought he put enough change into the meter. He would have bought a parking pass for school but those things sold out like crazy. It was so hard to get a hold of one of them. Plus they were a total a rip off. The university had no problem taking money from students. 

At least after his dance routine at work, he was going to be serving liquor to patrons. Maybe he would get some good tips tonight. If he didn't get many requests for private dances, maybe the customers would tip well for the drinks instead. He was not friendly and some customers found him too intimidating and aloof. The private dances were somewhat awkward anyway. Especially when the customers would try to grope him or talk to him or just generally, be in his vicinity. 

Working at a strip club was a bit strange for him at first. His dance routines were surprisingly enjoyable, not only for the money, but because he got to clear his head and let go of everything. Dancing, moving to the music, straining his muscles, leaving all the stress behind. That's what he enjoyed about it. It was nice to be wanted too, even if it was just by random women throwing money at him. But the money was good and he needed it to live and for his tuition. 

He rolled his eyes, thinking of the squealing and overly enthusiastic women who visited his workplace. Infuriatingly noisy, but you gotta do what you have to in order to survive.

Unlocking his eye sore of a car which happened to be a 1973 yellow Volkswagen Beetle, he plopped down on the seat. His head hit the roof of the car due to his height and he probably looked ridiculous driving such a small car. Law shook his head, tossed the damn ticket and his bag on the passenger seat and turned the key over in the ignition. It spurted and made a rattling noise then died. Fuck, now it wouldn't turn over! This wasn't the first time this happened. The starter was probably going and he needed to get it fixed sooner or later. 

The car was quite old. Law's adopted dad who passed away when Law was a child left the car to him in his will. In turn, Law had a strong attachment to the car. When he was a small child, his dad used to joke around with him calling the car a "yellow submarine" after the Beatles song since the car was yellow and a Beetle. Very funny. Law did not find it amusing, but his dad thought it was hilarious. His dad would be driving the tiny car with the windows rolled down and music blaring. He would be hunched over and grinning, cigarette between his two fingers and singing the song loudly while Law scowled. He pretended to hate it as a kid, but he really enjoyed those memories now. In the end, Law couldn't bring himself to get rid of the car. 

Even when he was in high school, Law's two stoner friends would hot box the car with Law as they "sailed across the sea in their yellow submarine". He smirked at the memory. He wondered what his dad would have thought if he knew about all the shit that happened in that car. When he thought of selling the car to a collector of classic cars, Corazon's smiling face would float into his thoughts and he just couldn't do it. The money would have definitely came in handy, but the car had sentimental value. Money was tight right now so he couldn't afford to get the car properly fixed. He did not like the situation he was in as would anyone. He was winging it by hoping that the car wouldn't break down randomly. 

He shook his head, annoyed. "God damn it. Come on," he groaned and turned the key over again and stepped on the gas pedal. After a few frantic minutes and numerous tries, the car's engine finally rumbled to life. He pulled the car into reverse forcefully and didn't bother to turn on any music like Corazon would have done. 

As he was turning onto the street exiting the university some dumb ass kid, probably a freshman, tried to run across the cross walk when Law had the right of way. Law had to slam his foot down on the brake, causing him to hit his head on the roof of the car again as the car halted its movement. 

Law glared at the kid, who decided to run back onto the sidewalk. Law raised his tattooed hand off the steering wheel and flipped the kid off. He stepped on the gas, causing the tires to spin, and probably burning rubber. Great, probably fucked up the tires, too. He made his way back to his apartment, becoming more and more agitated. 

Someone better buy a fucking dance tonight. 

* 

Law quickly put on his costume in the change room located backstage of the strip club. Although, he didn't think you could really call it a costume. It was literally just a crisp, white doctor's lab coat and tight white briefs that hugged him in the right places along with a stethoscope that would hang loosely around his neck. The sexy doctor costume was kind of lame. Sure, it looked good, but he felt a bit embarrassed since he was intending to become an actual doctor. It was the manager/announcer/occasional stripper, Ace's, idea anyway for Law to wear it. Once he found out Law was a medical student, the man's freckled face burst into laughter and he tossed the sexy doctor costume at Law, telling him to use it for his routine. 

Law glanced up at himself in the mirror behind the vanity. The lights were dimmed except the fluorescent bulbs framing the mirror. His dark hair framed his angular face, his goatee was trimmed perfectly, and he felt confident about his appearance. He knew he was attractive. He just didn't flaunt it or take advantage of the physical pleasures he could receive if he used his looks for personal gain. He wasn't in undergrad anymore. He had goals he needed to reach. He didn't need to be distracted by others. 

He turned his attention to the makeup piled on the vanity. Occasionally, there was drag night during the week at the club and once Law partook in it. He didn't really care for it, but he did decide to keep some of the makeup regardless. He made a half ass attempt of concealing the dark circles under his eyes to "look less dead" as Ace told him bluntly.

Some of his coworkers were rustling around behind him, getting ready and putting their costumes on. The heavy bass from music resonated, the walls and ceiling vibrating. Law rubbed some oil onto his chest to highlight his muscular, yet lean physique. He recently got some nipple piercings for work. At least, that's what he told himself. Secretively, a small part of him liked them for his own pleasure. He shivered a bit as he rubbed the oil on his pecks lightly, trying to avoid his pierced nipples, and traced his long fingers down towards his abs. 

He was glad he didn't have to contour his abs thanks to his genes and his exercise regime. Using makeup was a pain in the ass anyway. It was one of the main reasons he didn't really care for drag, plus wearing clothes was annoying. He liked to show off his tattoos while he danced. He had some work done on his chest a while ago and had numerous tattoos that he got as soon as he was legal. The pain from getting the ink done was a reminder of his goals and his troubled past. Law glanced at his phone sitting on the vanity by his folded street clothes beside his bag of textbooks and notebooks. 

At least, he managed to get some study time in before his shift started. The screen on his phone displayed the time as 8:50 PM. He had an unread text message alert but didn't give second thought to it since he had only ten minutes left before his routine started. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, getting into the mindset he needed to be in. He let himself lose focus of his surroundings, tuning out his coworkers gossiping and rushing around behind him. He exhaled and brought up a familiar scene into his thoughts. It always helped him get in the mood for dancing. 

In his imagination, he was alone with someone else. The atmosphere was sensual and intimate. There was all the time in the world. They were in a dimly lit, secluded room. Just the two of them. He could not see this partner's face, he could sense their feelings towards him as if their thoughts were linked. He did not know his partner's gender, nor did he care. He just knew that they wanted him more than anything. He never had any sort of relationship during his 26 years. He had random, meaningless nights of pleasure with people whose names he couldn't even remember when he was younger and more troubled. He never bothered with relationships or getting emotionally involved with anyone because he was damaged and had goals that he had to achieve that no one would understand. It was fucked up. Any partner would run if they knew. But in his dreamworld, he was worthy. He was loved and accepted. 

His dream partner was perfect for him. They were shorter than him which made him feel more comfortable and relaxed. They couldn't get enough of him, too. They were insatiable. They would run their hands passionately and excitedly over his abs, sighing in amazement. They praised him like he was the ideal embodiment of man, of sex. They would gently run their smaller hands up to his pierced nipples, pinching and tugging at them with excitement. Law would groan in pure want, pleasure mounting as his nipples were tugged at violently. Law could feel his partner's smirk against his neck, as if they knew the effect they had on his body. Law's own body stilled, anticipating more. 

After thoroughly abusing his now throbbing and erect nipples, his partner circled their hands around his neck before squeezing quickly, making him gasp for air. They would whisper praises into his ear as they moved their own body closer to his hips. They placed soft, hot, open-mouthed kisses on his jaw, worshipping him. They would then move their hot mouth slowly and deliberately down towards to his neck before sinking their sharp teeth into his flesh, marking him as their own. They whispered against his skin softly. They whispered that he was everything to them; how bad they wanted him and cherished him, not only for his body, but for everything that he was. They murmured that they needed him to bend them over and fuck them into excessive bliss because it was only him that could do it. He was the only one who could only give it to them so good. He felt blood rushing southwards in his tight boxer briefs making them even more constraining. His partner would suddenly grab Law's hips and slam their yearning body against his hardening length. They gasped and moaned that they only wanted him, only ever wanted him. Take me, they whispered. Make me yours. 

"Hello ladies! Oh! And I see a few gentlemen out there tonight, too! We have a great show for you tonight!" Ace yelled into the microphone on the stage. 

Law opened his eyes quickly, bringing himself back to the present. A bright blush sat high on his cheekbones. He felt jittery, flustered and aroused. He was ready for his routine now. 

He was seated on a chair in front of the vanity and glanced around. The others seemed busy enough, so he quickly adjusted himself in his briefs before standing up. The smooth, white, silky fabric of his briefs felt cool and soft against his half erect cock as he breathed out slowly to restrain himself. He closed the front of his lab coat haphazardly and gave himself one last look in the mirror. He gave his reflection a heated and lustful stare. Ready. 

He made his way towards the curtains that lead to the stage, pulling his stethoscope out of his lab coat pocket to place around his neck. He glanced around only see the sound tech and DJ setting up Law's music for his set, their fingers rapidly moving over their laptop keyboards and turntables. Law waited for Ace to finish his spiel while he stood silently backstage. 

"How are y'all feeling tonight? I certainly hope everyone is feeling good tonight! W- wait a minute! I have a couple questions for the lovely audience. Does anyone feel short of breath? Or do any of you lovely people have a racing heartbeat? Maybe feeling a little faint?" Ace teased the crowd. 

A bunch of excited high-pitched screams came from the audience. Law rolled his eyes, closing them and picturing his fantasy again, trying to ignore the screams. 

"Well, we have our resident doctor here tonight to give you all a check up!"

The audience screamed even louder in response.

"Or should I say a complete physical exam!"; Ace said, seductively into the microphone. Law could tell Ace was smirking at the crowd by the tone of his voice. 

Law took a deep breath and then grabbed the curtain and shoved it out of the way, taking confident strides onto the stage with his signature smug expression for nights like these. The lights were blinding as he looked out at the audience behind Ace. Lots of people tonight. Good money. 

Law walked casually towards the front of the stage, swaying his hips sensually. More screams of excitement were arose as Law was now in the center of the spot light, beside Ace. The DJ in the back started to play one of the tracks Law danced to. 

The bass of a smooth R&B jam blasted to life and Law grinned at the audience. He ran his tattooed hand down his chest while seductively rotating his hips as if he was grinding on a lucky invisible partner. He then yanked his lab coat open to expose his glistening chest and abs. 

There were more desperate screams and soon women were jumping out their seats, waving their hands filled with money excitedly. Yes. 

Law stalked towards Ace like a predator in the wild. He winked at him flirtatiously. There was nothing wrong with a little fanservice. Ace was topless as usual so he played along to get a rise out of the crowd. They loved Ace's hot body, tattoos, and pyrotechnic performances. Oh, and that smile, too. Law finally was falling into his onstage persona. He smirked at Ace, and placed his left hand on Ace's hip while rotating his hips slowly. 

Some more frantic screams came from the audience, perhaps even louder this time. Law pressed his stethoscope to Ace's chest, mimicking listening to his heart beat, while his other hand continued caressing Ace's jean clad hips. Ace raised his eyebrows at that and eyed the audience. He licked his lips, teasing them and then raised the microphone back up to his lips as he stepped towards the audience and further from Law. 

"Ladies and gentlemen. The doctor is in! Surgeon of death: LAW!" Ace turned away from Law, patting his shoulder and made his away back towards the curtains to exit the stage.

More and more screams. 

Law made his way to the front center runway area of the stage. 

Women flocked closer and Law dropped to his knees and dragged his fingertips over his chest and up into his shaggy, black hair and tugged at it. He lifted his gaze to the girl in front of him who was screaming and smirked. The girl and her friends blushed and yelled even louder as they tossed bills at him, wanting more. As Law began his routine, he imagined he was dancing for his fantasy partner and that this was all for them. 

* 

Drinking some bottled water backstage after getting back into his street clothes after his shift, Law felt relieved and pleased with himself. He made around $400.00 during his set and had two private dances. The dances made $200.00 each plus tips. The one girl who was swooning over him at the beginning of the night bought the first dance. The other customer who bought a dance was a professionally dressed, middle aged woman so she tipped generously. She was probably glad a younger, attractive man paid attention to her tonight instead of being ignored by her husband, Law figured. After that, he only made around $160.00 serving liquor, but now he was financially set for a while. Well, at least he could get his bills paid and pay for his some servicing of his car. Plus, he had to put money aside for rent for next month. 

Tossing the empty water bottle into a recycle bin beside the vanity, Law sat up and stretched from where he was seated. His phone had vibrated and a notification from his university's email app popped up. He checked his email quickly only to find that he received a message from one his profs. They wrote to inform him that his paper was getting 10 percent deducted due to him sending it in 2 minutes late after the deadline. Apparently, his prof had nothing better to do on a Friday night but grade papers that were emailed in a week ago. Deducting marks for being 2 minutes late just seemed petty. Law glared at his phone's screen in frustration. He tossed his phone into his bag, completely forgetting to check the unread text message from before. 

Making his way out of the backstage area and into the dimly lit club, he planned to grab an after-work drink to calm his nerves thanks to the stupid email he just received. Then he would go home and pass the fuck out. He was on the way to the bar when he thought he recognised a familiar face sitting in one of the black leather booths. 

The club was one of the best strip clubs in the city, so the atmosphere was modern and minimalist, albeit a bit too dimly lit for Law's tastes. The only areas that were brightly lit were the two bars, the main stage (of course) and the two smaller cages that were upstairs near the private rooms. It was hard to make out who was sitting in the booth without getting closer. 

"Hey Law! Over here!"Law turned and followed the voice. He walked up to one of the booths. To his surprise, his friend Sabo and his girlfriend Koala were seated closely in the large booth. They had a couple drinks set out in front of them and Koala had a bright blush on her cheeks and appeared a bit flustered. Someone obviously was enjoying herself.

"What are you doing here?" Law asked, straight to the point. 

"Wow. No, 'Hello. Nice to you see you too'?" Sabo laughed, his blond hair basically glowing in the dim light. He took a sip of his cocktail and grinned at Law. 

Law realised how rude that sounded. But he was tired, felt shitty and wanted to go home. "Fine. Sabo, Koala. Greetings. What brings you here tonight?" Law said sarcastically, leaning against the opposite side of the booth. He wasn't really in the mood for socialising tonight after his shitty day. He kind of just wanted to have that drink alone in peace.

"Well, if you would check your phone, you'd know," Sabo commented, flashing a toothy smile at Law. 

"I forgot to check my texts," Law responded, masking a yawn. In all honestly, sometimes he left his friends on read for days at a time. 

"Yeah, man. Ace texted me earlier saying to come see him after work ASAP. Seemed important so we came by. We are just waiting for him to finish up. Figured the girlfriend here, would like to see where my brother works while enjoying a few drinks," Sabo laughed and wrapped his arm around his embarrassed and somewhat drunk girlfriend, who was clearly avoiding eye contact with Law. 

"Yeah, well. Seemed like nothing was out of the ordinary tonight with Ace. Probably just wanted to party with you or something," Law commented. He seriously was debating just skipping the after-work drink now. Knowing Sabo, he would probably invite Law to drink with them. If he stayed to hang out with his friends, he would only be a downer. He was getting tired and was over stimulated from being around people all day. He just wanted to shower, lay in bed, and quickly go on an antique auction website to check to see if there were any interesting coins he could bid on for his collection. Then he would pass out until hell surfaced once again. 

Sabo eyed him. "Dude, you look like you';re gonna pass out. We won't hold ya up. Sleep for once and quit studying all the time. Try to take it easy," Sabo commented as he noticed Law's haggard appearance. 

"Yeah, whatever, have a good night," Law nodded in agreement and raised his hand to bid them goodnight. 

He turned towards the bar which he had to pass in order to exit the building, only to suddenly have his hoodie and jeans drenched with what he assumed to be ice cold liquor. Glassware fell to the floor loudly. FUCK. Law was beginning to feel sticky already as he tried to back away from the growing puddle of liquor on the floor, while trying to wring out his soaked hooded sweatshirt. At least his bag with his phone and books wasn't damaged... yet. 

"OH SHIT. Sorry, sorry!" came a voice. 

Suddenly, a pair of hands came out of nowhere and were grabbing at Law's person trying to dry him off. It was a half-ass attempt. This person didn't have any napkins or anything. It was pointless. Irritated and getting just plain PISSED off as the hands continued to paw at him, Law abruptly turned his attention from his drenched clothing to the person who dumped the liquor drinks on him. 

Round, brown eyes. Jet black shaggy hair. Young, probably barely legal. He was much shorter than Law. The kid was kind of scrawny, and had a straw hat sitting on his head. Why the hell would he wear that to a club? His outfit wasn't much better. He had a red tank top on, baggy jean shorts and sandals that looked like they'd seen better days. 

"WHAT THE HELL?" Law yelled at the straw hat kid. 

The kid turned towards the table were Sabo and Koala were sitting. "Sorry, sorry! I was getting my brother and his girlfriend some drinks. I didn't see you! Honest!" He gestured at them with an exasperated expression. 

Law looked over to where his friends were seated. What the hell? This was Sabo's other brother? Law only knew Ace obviously. He had heard they had another brother but had never had the chance to meet him. Until now it seemed. 

Sabo noticed the state Law was in and put his drink down on the table. He bent down and kissed the top of his girlfriend's head, whispered something to her and made his way over to Law and the annoying straw hat kid. "Oh man. That's rough!" Sabo commented, and slapped his brother upside the head. "Luffy, you should watch where you're going. Apologise to my friend here," Sabo scolded as Luffy rubbed his head and pursed his lips innocently, trying to avoid eye contact with his brother. 

"Well, I tried to dry him off at least?" Straw Hat commented, as if that made any difference.

Law was getting more and more irritated. What a stupid kid. 

Getting fed up, Law turned. "Whatever, I amleaving. See you, Sabo," Law commented, avoiding looking at the straw hat kid. He thoroughly felt disgusting and wanted to just get into the shower. He felt the cold, sticky liquid of the booze starting to seep through his jeans to his briefs. Great, just fucking great. 

Law turned away from the brothers, wanting to get the fuck out of there. A hand grabbed at him AGAIN. 

Law gasped and whipped his head back, completely losing his temper. "WHAT?"

"I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you sometime, okay?" said the straw hat kid, with an earnest expression sitting on his face. Law paused for a moment. How could someone look like that? What was that expression? Law felt his face start to flush. Sure, he was still pissed of course. But what was up with that cute look on the Straw Hat's face? 

"He is good for his word, you know" Sabo said, interrupting Law's confusing thoughts. Of course he had to back his brother up. Law rolled his eyes. Didn't change that the kid was annoying and didn't seem too bright. 

"I'm Luffy by the way. Again, I promise I'll make it up to you!" the straw hat kid flashed a grin at Law as if nothing even happened. The smile was so bright within the darkness of the club and it made Law feel strange. It was blinding. Maybe he was just too tired to deal with this right now. 

"Fine whatever," Law commented just to appease Sabo who was staring at him as if waiting for his reply. 

"What's your name anyway?" Straw Hat said again as Law attempting to leave for millionth time. He gritted his teeth in frustration. He just wanted to go already. 

"My name is Trafalgar Law," Law snapped, walking away. The soles of his shoes were squeaking against the tiled floor. He grimaced at the gross, wet sound from his shoes as made his way past the crowded bar towards the exit. 

"OKAY BYE! Tor- Tora- Traf- Traffy!" yelled the annoying straw hat kid - Luffy. 

Some customers stared in confusion at the waving and yelling Luffy. How he could be so loud over the music of the club Law did not know. He felt like a blood vessel was going to pop in his forehead. He grabbed the door aggressively and quickly left the club. 

Cool, spring air, hit Law's face as he walked towards his car. His body and clothes were even colder now since it was late at night. He shivered and pulled his keys out. Some people were hanging around in the alley where the free parking was. Some women were drunkenly giggling and wobbling around, trying to take selfies with each other which added to Law's foul mood. 

Law opened the driver's door and tossed his bag in and looked at the seat which he was going to get all sticky from his liquor-soaked clothing. He sat still for a few minutes. He wasn't even sure how long he just sat there numbly. He stared into space trying to clear his mind. Just trying to calm down. He was beyond annoyed and was exhausted. This week was hell and he had so much to do in so little time. He finally shook himself out of his daze and hoped his damn car would start. 

Fortunately, Law's car started on the first try. Law sighed in relief. At least something went smoothly on this horrible day. 

BUZZ

Law's phone vibrated in his bag. Sighing, Law pulled his phone out of the bag. Maybe it was the damn prof again. In reality, it was probably his friends Shachi or Penguin trying to check up on him or attempt to invite him out to a party. 

Law pressed his thumb to the fingerprint reader, unlocking his phone. Law's face dropped in horror as he read the message lighting up his screen. 

UNKNOWN: Hey this is luffy. Sabo gave me ur number. Again im sorry! He said you must have been really tired from school and work so yeah im sorry and ill text u so I can make it up to u! :D  
UNKNOWN: actulay if u want we can hang out tomorrow?  
UNKNOWN: acutlay any time is good with me. :D  
UNKNOWN: Helloooooo????? text me tomorow then. :D

Law threw the phone on the passenger's seat and slammed his head against the steering wheel in despair. It would be too soon if he saw that Straw Hat again...


End file.
